A Father's Wrath
by Sajna18
Summary: After Legolas makes the decision to join the fellowship Elrohir and Elladan are tasked with the horrifying mission of informing the notoriously overprotective king of his sons choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of Lord of the Rings.**

**All elfish translations are at the bottom of the page.**

**Please everyone read and review! **

**A Father's Wrath**

Shaking my brother and I made our way slowly up to the large gates of the Mirkwood realm.

Really it hardly seemed fair that we should be subjected, by our own father none the less, to the horrific, absolutely terrifying task of informing the king of his son's rash decision to join none other then the fellowship of the ring. Who just happened to be on there way to the one and only Mordor.

Sure we may have added a little bit of green dye to his shampoo and sure maybe it was at the time when Rivendell was hosting a important meeting with the other realms at the time, but really it surely was not so bad as to receive a punishment such as this.

"_Daro_"! Yelled down a guard at the gates, "What business do you have here"?

"We request a meeting with your king regarding his son Legolas".

With that the gate swung open and we were met by Daeron, Thranduil's captain of the Mirkwood army and close friend to the royal family.

"Well, well, well what has our prince gotten himself into this time! He asked with a wide grin. "I swear that elf manages to find himself in trouble wherever he goes"!

It was very true that our good friend Legolas had the uncanny ability to run into orcs or some kind of danger even in his own backyard, and it was a miracle if he came back from a trip without injury.

Still however, so very terrified of what was to come, my brother and I merely nodded our heads in a agreement.

Laughing at out horrified expressions Daeron motioned for us to follow him.

"Come I am sure that the king cannot wait to hear what you have to say"!

Walking up to the palace entrance I felt all eyes on us.

I could see numerous elves all around whispering and betting on just how long we would last.

It extremely was well known how protective and loving the king was of his son Legolas and to say he would not take this well was a huge understatement.

"Elrohir, if we don't make it out of this just know that I will forever cherish our pranks and time together, I could not have asked for a better twin".

"Aye, same to you".

Listen to us it sounded as though we were walking up to the gate of Mordor, which I actually would have preferred at this moment in time.

Entering the palace through the large stone doors I felt very much trapped as the doors swung shut closing us in.

In an attempt to stall the inevitable Elrohir and tried anything and everything to delay our journey to the throne room.

However, Daeron was not easily tricked and did not fall for any of our desperate attempts.

Preparing to turn to the right as I had done many times before on my way to the throne room on past visits to see Legolas, I was surprised when we not only turned to the left but then continued up a flight of stairs.

"Are we not going to the throne room"? I questioned Daeron curiously.

"Nope, Thranduil requested that you met him in his study".

Visibly gulping I shared a nervous glance with my brother.

At least in the throne room there was a chance that some advisor or consoler would be there or come in with a message momentarily distracting the king and giving us a chance to escape.

It Legolas made it home alive I am personally going to kill him for putting us in this position!

Before we knew it the intricate wooden door of the kings study came into view.

Stepping up to the door Daeron knocked once before opening the door and motioning us inside.

_Daro: Stop_

**A/N: Next chapter the confrontation between the king and the twins.** **What will happen! How will Thranduil take the news! Just a little clarification Thranduil is not actually violent just very protective of his son. Please . I beg of everyone to please review I cannot express how much it means to me to hear your opinions on my story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the Lord of the Ring's characters or trademarks. **

**A/N: Please review and give feedback so that I will be able to hopefully improve with my writing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Stepping into the room we were met with a certain chilling darkness.

The thick velvet curtains were drawn and only light in the room came from the blazing fire in the corner giving the study an ominous feeling.

With a click the door shut behind us trapping my brother and me inside.

Neither of us noticed the great elven king though we knew that we would not until he decided to make his presence known.

Both he and Legolas were notorious for being very quiet even among elven standards.

Sure enough seconds later he stepped out from the shadows startling both my brother and I.

Bowing down low we waited anxiously for him to speak. Together my brother and I had faced armies of orcs, huge spiders, wargs, trolls, the list is endless and yet we tremble in fear at the prospect of facing the wrath of a father who loves his son more than life itself.

"Elladan, Elrohir, to what to I owe the pleasure of your visit on my son's behalf"? Though spoke calmly the words sent chills racing down my spine.

"Well you highness, my lord, you see…." The words died on my brothers lips.

"Legolas he, well he….." I too could not seem to force the words out of my mouth.

"Yes, go on, Legolas what".

"Hedecidedtojointhefeelowship oftheringontherejourneytomor dor" I spoke all of this very fast, desperate to get the words out into the open.

"I am sorry I must have misunderstood for it sounded like you just said that my obstinate impulsive son decided that he needed to join the fellowship of the ring of great evil on their suicide journey to the depths of Mordor". He spoke with such an unsettlingly calm voice that I found myself wishing that he was yelling instead.

Cringing at his seemingly cool reaction and fearing that his was merely the calm before the storm, my brother and I shrunk back nodding our heads slowly.

The calm façade that the king had kept up until now exploded shattering into nothing.

"WHAT WAS THAT ELF THINKING? JOINING SUCH A MISSION! THIS IS AN ELF THAT CAN MANAGE TO RUN INTO ORCS ON A WALK AROUND THE PALACE GARDENS! AND YOU TWO! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW HIM TO JOIN SUCH A QUEST"!

"Please my king we advised Legolas against it but both he and Estel…."

"ESTEL! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT IMCOMPITANT HUMAN FRIEND OF MY SON JOINED THIS QUEST AS WELL! THE TWO OF THEM TOGETHER CAN NEVER MEAN ANY GOOD! I CANNOT REMEMBER A JOURNEY IN WHICH THE TWO OF THEM WENT ON THAT ONE OF THEM DID NOT COME BACK SEVERLY INJURED OR HARMED"!

I SHOULD HAVE THE TWO OF YOU HUNG IN THE COUTERYARD BY YOUR TOES FOR ALLOWING LEGOLAS TO LEAVE THE SAFTY OF RIVENDALL ON THIS QUEST!

Paling dramatically at his words I mustered up what courage I had left "Please my lord, with all due respect this is Legolas that we are talking about, the most stubborn reckless elf that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and when he sets his mind to something there is no hope or dream of stopping him".

Sighing Thranduil's shoulders dropped in defeat and sorrow.

"He is all I have left; my little Greenleaf".

We watched as the proud, strong elven king sighed in defeat, shoulders dropping. Gone was the furious demeanor leaving behind a loving father who would do anything to protect his son.

Daring to step forward I placed a hand on his shoulder attempting to offer some comfort.

"Legolas is a strong, brave warrior and one of, if not the best archer Middle Earth has ever seen". "If any elf can make this journey it would be Legolas".

Seeing a sense of acceptance flash over the king's face I felt a sense of relief wash through me knowing that the worst was over.

"When Legolas was younger, just an elfling, he would love to get into trouble and peculiar situations, I had always hoped in vain that one day he would grow out of his desire for finding trouble and adventure but alas that has yet to happen. If anything that situations that he seems to find himself in have caused me even more anxiety and fear. I love my son with all of my heart and soul but the elf seems to be set into scaring me to my grave"!

"No matter how many times he goes away I always feel the same apprehension and trepidation that I felt on his first patrol many many years ago"."I honestly have no idea how your father manages with having the three of you for sons and still stay sane"!

"Well we would not exactly use the term sane for _ada_…."

Thranduil let out a laugh, "No, I suppose not, still though I admire his ability to deal with you all, and you better not tell him that I feel that way".

"No, no of course not, never", we chorused still quite fearful of a repeat of earlier events.

Exhaling deeply Thranduil strode over to the windows, "Daeron"!

The Mirkwood king said this quietly but knowing Daeron he would be right outside of the door hanging onto every word like an elleth dying for some juicy gossip.

Sure enough not even a second later the door swung open and walked Daeron.

"Yes, my lord".

"Please show our two young guests to their room and have some food sent up for them I am sure they are quite famished from their journey; also, I do not believe that a bath would do any harm" he spoke wrinkling his nose.

I had to resist the overwhelming urge to turn my head and give myself a quick sniff surly we were not all that smelly…..

"Of course my lord", smirking at our embarrassment Daeron motioned for us to follow him.

"Oh and Elladan, Elorhir, if my son is to return with a single scratch I am holding the two of you personally at fault".

Swallowing nervously we both started praying frantically to Eru in our minds for Legolas's safe return.

"Also, if you would happen to see Legolas before I do please inform him that anxiously await his return and I absolutely cannot wait to have a little talk with him regarding his most recent escapade".

The tone in which he spoke sent chills racing down my spine and I did not in any way envy Legolas in that moment.

I really would have probably felt pity for the wood elf if it had not been his actions that put us at the mercy of Thranduil's wrath in the first place.

Exiting Thranduil's office we followed Daeron through the halls of the Mirkwood Palace we soon found ourselves in the room we had taken to calling out own.

Being close friends to Legolas we were here at the palace so often we had basically just been given our own room.

Looking over at my brother we just stood there for a second staring, processing what had just happened. Then we burst into laughter. We just couldn't help it.

"Man, I so do not envy Legolas when he returns home"! I spoke between breaths.

"Yea, me either, where to I buy tickets, I have got to see this"!

"Poor Leggy…, we got of fairly easily this time".

"Yeah, I am amazed that we are still alive to tell the tale, the next time that Legolas decides to get himself into a life threating, horror filled situation on our watch, we find the quickest way out of Rivendall possible and stay there until some other unfortunate soul has been sent off to tell the king.

"I second that my dear brother".

"Tomorrow we shall ride back to Rivendall, and you know it is quite a long journey which can become quite boring, one can hardly blame us with coming up with numerous pranks along the way"!

Smiling evilly back at my brother we already started to plan our payback on ada and Legolas. One thing is for sure neither of us ever never ever wanted to face a father's wrath again.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope that everybody enjoyed! I am considering writing a sequel where Legolas returns home after the ring has been destroyed. Is that something people would be interested in reading? Please let me know, I have a poll on my profile or just send me a PM/review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
